Chill, it's only chaos
by loli102815
Summary: To Eir chaos was comforting; peaceful. It wasn't something she went out of her way to avoid, and sometimes she even let it into her bed. Chaos had ocean green eyes, an enticing voice, soft lips and a way with words. Chaos was her best friend, and she thought the world of her best friend; No matter what.
1. I read the rules before I break them

**Hello hello! This is my first attempt at a Loki/OC story, and I'm super excited about it! I'm super aware that Eir is an actual Norse goddess and ****I'm going to try to tie that into the story.**

**Also worth mentioning, is the city in this chapter and for the next few actually, is an actual place on Asgard. The 'facts' I'm tying into it though, is for adventure purposes only. So, anything I write about Vanir is probably incorrect. **

**Other than that, please read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

—

Eir rushed to the library from the courtyard. She had a few hours before nightfall, so surely she could gather some information about this unexplored town. Well, at least what little information was available. Getting stranded in the middle of nowhere again wasn't on her to do list for the day

_Once you enter, there is no return. _

A thrill shot through her body while she thought back to the previous conversation she'd just had with Sif. Nothing about that sounded good, but she couldn't help but be very intrigued. The idea of an abandoned city, unexplored in thousands of years, with little to no information; an adventure waiting to happen.

While she rounded the entrance, she was quickly knocked back, and nearly to the ground had a hand not steadied her.

"Honestly dear, you shouldn't be in such a rush. The library will always be here." A velvety voice and green eyes greeted her with slight amusement. Eir regained her balance and took a step back.

_This was the exact person I wasn't supposed to run into. Norns, why do you hate me so?_

"Pardon me your highness," she mocked the prince and dipped for a curtesy "Please, if you'll graciously excuse me, Im almost positive I saw the library running away in a dream." Sarcasm and sass dripped from the blondes voice. She peaked up to see the young man with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Luckily it was just a dream then my dear." She rose from her position and looked him up and down.

_It's fine Eir, he's probably with his mother, you only have to avoid him for a few hours anyways. Not that hard. _

She remembered Sif teasing her, as if avoiding him was such an easy task. Judging by his swollen lips, he most definitely was not with his mother, and Eir didn't think she cared to know who he had been with.

"You're in a rush though, what for?" He asked.

"Research."

Lying wasn't something she was very good at. It was actually something she avoided having to do, considering Loki typically had her back.

"You're in quite a hurry for just research, what exactly are you looking for?" The prince turned back towards the entrance and placed a hand in the small of her back, nudging her to start walking.

—

_Why must you be so nosey_

"The usual; forests, abandoned towns, supposedly haunted rivers." Eir moved to scan the map of the library. "Sif and the crew are wanting to go on an adventure soon, I'm sure you've been made aware."

_Not technically lying or telling the truth. _She thought.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki slipped her hand in his and started towards the back rows. "Any idea when this adventure is going to take place?" He asked, putting an emphasis on adventure and turning down an aisle.

She shook her head, hoping to not have to openly lie to him. It never ended in her favor. Thankfully, he didn't say anything in response, and continued browsing the shelves. It was safe to say Loki had brought her right where she needed to be though. Saving time was crucial, considering the adventure of death was hours upon her. Maybe she could even get some information out of him if she was careful.

Before long, she had found a handful of books and photo albums that would hopefully prove useful. Eir looked over to see Loki with a lot more than a handful. She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh, while making her way to a table. The sound of him scoffing behind her made her laughter more prominent; He was always going to be so dramatic.

"I'm sorry, does ones amount of research material seem amusing to you?" Loki set the books down in three separate stacks and pulled out a chair. Eir laid down her own stack and looked between the two, then back at Loki before sitting down.

"You always grab way too many, and you only ever open a couple. It's a bit excessive sweetness." He huffed in response, but sat across from her anyways.

"I'm being helpful."

"I know, and I appreciate it."

"Then don't comment on my choices." he grabbed one of the rather larger books and placed it between them. "What kind of mess should we be looking for this time?"

"Considering we've gotten ourselves banned from countless places for a quite some time, we only have so many options." She thought out loud and shuffled through her stack before pulling out a photo album. "But, we could start by looking at the different forests and what lies within."

The mischievous smile on Loki's face as they flipped through the detailed map of Asgard and marking down points of interest, led Eir to believe he absolutely suspected nothing.

"Hold on," she quickly stopped him from flipping a page and ran her hands over the pictures. "Where exactly is this? I don't think I've paid much attention to it before."

There were two pictures, without much to show in them at all. One was an outline of where it was located on the map of Asgard. Surrounded by woods and swampland, isolated and barely there. The second was faded, but it showed what looked like a fountain in front of stone bridge. The fountain though, didn't look like there was any water flowing from it, and the rocks were cracked along the bridge.

"That's The Lost City of Vanir." Loki commented sharply. She tore her eyes from the page and studied his face. "It's one of the few places here, that everyone is forbid from." Ocean green eyes danced upon the page for a few seconds longer and then looked up. "That's beyond anyone's control, so as much as I'd love to explore, we should be moving on."

"Why is it forbidden?" She shot back, trying to get more information before the subject was done for good. Loki wasn't one to avoid touchy topics, or shy away from causing trouble, it wasn't in his nature. If there was something he wasn't keen on talking about, it should probably be avoided.

_Which is probably why Sif didn't want him involved! _A voice shouted at her in her head.

"I only know so much dear," His face softened and he placed his hand over hers. "Even I have my limitations." She gave him a challenging look and his face dropped. "What?"

"Is that truly all you know?" Eir countered, trying to get him to reveal more. Lying may be his strong point, but he definitely knew more. She could feel it.

"Eir, I assure you, there's nothing more I know."

"Is that so?"

"Why would I keep it from you if I knew? It's forbidden, from everyone." He argued back.

"I'm aware of that now." She continued to push, due to his tone, her confidence wavered. Maybe he really didn't know anything else.

"Why are you so interested in it anyways dear?" He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "There are loads of guards surrounding it, waiting for someone to try to enter. You'll just be asking for my father to punish you, and the others for that matter." Loki released a sigh while licking his lips and waited for a response. A response that never actually came.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion and he peaked his eyes open to glance at her. Eir had her chin cradled in her hand, and a taunting smirk plastered on her face. The God straightened himself up, but his face never lost the confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I thought you didn't know anything else, just that it was forbidden."

"What are you speaking of?" He licked his lips again and forward. "I do not kno-"

"Liar." Eir called him out and finally leaned back in her seat, relaxing a bit. The awe struck look on Loki's face made her internally applaud herself.

"That is a very bold assumption." He stated dryly, not looking directly at her.

"Very, but I'm not wrong am I?" She finally caught his gaze and gave him a small, but sincere smile. She absolutely wasn't wrong after all.

"Why do you want to know so much Eir? It's dangerous, and not somewhere that needs to be dwelled upon." She bit her lip, trying to think of a quick, but semi-honest response. There was no way she'd hear the end of it if Sif knew he had found out.

"I only want to know so much now, because you put up such a big fight." She bit her lip again trying to hold onto as much truth as she could. He sighed and shook his head.

"I pressed the subject with my mother once and she made me swear not to even attempt telling anyone of what I knew, much less think of journeying there." She watched as his eyes scanned the room behind her, before he stood up.

"Come." He ordered, walking around the table and grabbing her hand. "You're entirely too curious for your own good." Pulling her to her feet and out of the library, she knew exactly where they were going.

Maybe this dark forest and abandoned town wasn't the best idea, she began thinking. If Loki, God of Mischief, wouldn't even divulge in speaking about it in public, it really may be as bad as it sounds. She tried interrupting him from the journey to his quarters, but he only shushed her and kept going. What in Valhalla was she getting herself into?


	2. Friends can break your heart too

**Pretty hype about this chapter. It covers a main plot point throughout the story, so that's exiting. Next chapter is a dive into Vanir.**

—

Loki unlocked the door and led her into his chambers, her hand still resting in his. It wasn't the first time, or even the second time she'd been there, so any awkwardness had been long gone. This was practically the only part of the palace where they could talk without fear of anyone eavesdropping.

"No one can know Eir," He started, finally dropping her hand and marching to his closet. "I really shouldn't even be telling you about it." His voice drowned itself out as he descended into the wardrobe.

She looked around the room, taking note of a new couch. It was centered under a massive mirror that stretched to the ceiling, with a coffee table and matching chairs tying it together. Her eyes began scanning the room top to bottom, and she realized it was almost unrecognizable. Instead of bookshelves lining the wall, there were mirrors. Hardwood covered the floor, leaving only one floorcloth underneath the sitting area.

No astronomy pieces laying out, no notebooks on the windowsill, and not even a tea cup in sight. The setting was comfortable, but not something she was used to. It had been a while since she last wandered to see him, but she didn't think it'd been that long.

"Not much, but more information than you would find anywhere else." She turned to face the closet as Loki's voice came back into range. "Most everything is either destroyed or locked away."

"Is it truly that disturbing?" Her eyebrows rose at the sight of only two, thin, paperback books.

_What kind of town is this?_

"I wouldn't go as far as disturbing, but it is a little unsettling."

He moved from the closet and towards a closed door, motioning for her to follow. She entered the new room, smiling softly at the familiar feeling.

—

The massive bed still sat in the corner, unmade and pressed against the wall. Teacups littered the night stand with books stacked underneath, and an unhealthy amount of throw blankets were scattered in various parts of the room.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked. She hadn't even noticed he'd settled himself on the bed, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

_Hopefully I hadn't been staring too long_

"Yeah," Her lips pressed together, while her blush faded out. She took a deep breath before joining him on the bed. "No, I'm fine. A bit of time has passed since I've been here is all."

Instead of engaging anymore conversation, Loki handed her one of the two books, and then began flipping through the other. At first glance, it was only a thin, worn down, paper book. Not even a title. Curiosity took her further, but fell flat as she opened the pages.

"Names?" Eir whispered, mostly to herself.

"Those my dear, are all the names of each soul that has never come back from that town." He explained, still skimming the other book.

"What do you have?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. A devilish grin spread across his sharp features, and he quickly shut the book.

"A semi-detailed layout of the town," He paused to yawn, and began uncrossing his legs. "Where most things are located, how to access hidden spots, the kind of folk that lived there..." Loki continued to trail on, earning him a shove from Eir. "Oh, and just added notes from Odin himself. Nothing important really."

"Give me." She tried snatching the book but he was far too quick. The God shook his head, holding the same mischievous grin.

"Uh-uh."

"Seriously Moonshine?" She pouted and let her shoulders fall. He licked his lips and arched his brow. Eir's eyes narrowed while she let out an over dramatic sigh. "What do you want?"

"Do the thing with your legs."

"You are a grown child." She grumbled while crisscrossing her legs, letting him lay his head on her lap. A soft chuckle escaped from the prince while he handed her the book.

Comfortable silence fell over the two. The blonde lost herself in the book; the prince lost himself in the blonde. He began thinking on what she had said, about how long it'd been since she visited him.

It had been quite some time, and it wasn't time he particularly he enjoyed. The pair went from inseparable, to average friends overnight. He had always wondered what he'd done to spark the separation, but nothing added up in his mind. The fact that there weren't any pieces that fit together, drove him up the wall.

"This is fascinating. Extremely bizarre and chilling, considering it isn't far from here, but fascinating nonetheless." The startling information had her awestruck. "How is this such a well-kept secret?" She wondered aloud.

"Most death-lists are exactly what they're called; a list. The one for all that was lost in that town and it's surrounding areas," Loki paused, moving his head out of her lap, and sitting back up. "That one has a book." He looked towards the discarded book beside them.

Eir closed the pages and let out a deep sigh. The more she discovered, the more excited she became. Still though, she couldn't let the trickster catch on.

"Well, I am thoroughly spooked for the evening. I think it is about time I take my leave!" She announced, clapping her hands together and throwing her legs over the bedside.

"Why did you stop coming?" Loki asked suddenly, his voice wavering a bit.

"Beg your pardon?" She turned to face him. His lips were pressed together, and his eyes were focused on his lap.

"It's been—" He stopped to collect his thoughts, then continued. "Eir, what happened eleven months ago? Was it something I did? Or something I may have said?" The questions were spewing from his lips, one after another. "I apologized, you said there was nothing to apologize for. Did someone say something to you?" His mouth snapped shut and he closed his eyes.

"Loki." Eir grabbed his attention before he could ramble any further. "Eleven months is not all that long, and we still see each other every day. We just haven't spent much time alone together, nothing's wrong though." She placed a hand on his lap and moving closer to him. "I assure you, with the gossip going about, I don't mind giving you privacy." Her voice hinted at something towards the end. The God's eyes shot open, clearly catching on.

"I mind," Loki started, hoping not to sound overly upset. "But do elaborate on this gossip." He pressed on, his tone dropping daringly low. This was far from how Loki wanted this confrontation to go, but it peaked his interest on what gossip she implied.

"Loki, I-"

"Put a ring on it." He snapped, leaving her jar agape.

"Really? Using our coming clean phrase against me is a low blow." Eir rolled her eyes and gave him a nasty look. "Even for you."

"Bite me."

"Well from what I've heard, you may enjoy that." She snapped back.

Terror overtook her face as she realized what just came from her mouth, too shocked to look away from the man next to her. His head was tilted to one side, and a dangerous smile dangled on the corner of his lips.

"Oh, I would. Amongst many other things of course." He teased.

Loki took her hand from his lap, holding it firmly, causing her body to shift towards him. The comment had taken him off guard, and he needed to have some upper hand in the situation. It wasn't like Eir to be so snarky. Maybe he had rubbed off on her a bit.

"Was there anything else you may have heard?" He questioned, moving himself to his knees, still trying to gain some control.

"Loki, I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out." Eir tried explaining herself, but she was aware that it was useless. She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. He needed to be in control, and the way he was moving around her, control was exactly what he was going to get.

"I asked you a question Sunshine," Loki kept a tight hold on her hand, weaving his arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. "it would probably be in your best interest to answer." He whispered, his mouth hovering over the nape of her neck.

Shivers went down her spine at his touch, and she couldn't help but become uncomfortably aroused by it.

"Loki." Eir whimpered his name, tugging at her hand to be released.

His grip lightened up, but mischief still preyed upon his mind. He let out a soft hum before tightening his hand back and pulling her even closer, placing light kisses on her neck.

She gasped in shock that warped it's way into pleasure. His thumb made patterns onto the side of her hand, going over the same spot multiple times. Eir's breath hitched when he softly latched onto a sensitive area. In that moment, she was sure she saw stars.

"I have missed you Eir." He murmured, pulling away and letting her waist go. She brought a hand to the warm spot on her neck, tracing where his mouth had just been.

Stunned. Everything he'd just done left her stunned. Her mind raced with heated thoughts and how much she loved the way he had just made her feel. She inhaled deeply and finally turned herself around, her knees touching his. A lost look covered his features, he was looking at his lap again.

"Loki," She paused to place a hand on the prince's cheek. "Me too."

Ocean eyes flashed up to meet thick brown ones, dilated beyond belief. "Then why did you stop coming?" He asked again.

She dropped her hand while her heart pounded uncontrollably and she fiddled with her fingers, unable to drop his gaze. It was hard to form words, the tightening in Eir's chest made her want to cry. The last thing she wanted to do was cry again. She didn't want it to spill out.

"I am so sorry Loki, I truly am. You were, well, you are my best friend. We," She pointed between the two of them. "have been inseparable since before I remember. You've almost ruined that though Loki." And here it came, spilling out.

"How? I've apologized," His eyes narrowed and broke contact. "I've apologized without knowing what for Eir. If you have to be angry with me, can you at least tell me why!" He rose his voice steadily as he spoke.

She fought away the pricks at the corners of her eyes. It wasn't his words that had gotten to her, it was his eyes. His eyes spoke more emotion than his mouth ever did. And those orbs that had held her gaze for so long, broke her heart.

"You stole my very first kiss you fool!" Her eyebrows drew together while her voice broke. "You kissed me, told me you loved me, then lost your stupid virginity that exact same night." She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, but she wasn't going to let out any sobs yet. "Are you truly so foolish Loki, to think that wouldn't upset me in the slightest? Why would you ruin our relationship, ovrer a stupid kiss?" She snapped her jaw shut to hold back a cry.

Loki's face softened and he began looking over the bothered girl. She truly wore her heart on her sleeve, and he finally understood why he'd been avoided. Well, he understood to an extent at least. His chest filled with guilt, it was never his intention to hurt her.

The blonde scooted herself off the mattress, and when her feet hit the floor she marched to the door. Opening up to the prince wasn't a hard situation for her to be in, he _was_ her confidant. It almost came naturally. This time though, she felt like an idiot.

They were best friends. He'd never made any romantic advancements towards her before, and she'd never wanted him to. She listened to all the women that plagued his mind, no note of jealousy coming from the girl. Centuries worth of memories between the two, and it was being greatly impacted because of an innocent kiss. And it killed her.

"Eir." Loki called for her, right as she stepped out of his bedroom. "Swear you won't say anything about what I've shown you." He could hear her feet padder through his chambers before the entry door opened.

"Swear!" She promised, raising her voice loud enough for him to hear. The door closed directly after, leaving Loki to his own thoughts.


	3. Can’t talk, doin’ sneaky things

**Okay, so I know I said this would be the chapter that they yeeted into Vanir but decided to bounce between Loki and Eir's settings. Please let me know how you felt about that btw, not really sure how well it turned out honestly.**

—

Loki sunk into his bed, entwining his fingers together behind his head. Guilt buzzed in the pits of his stomach while he thought about the recent revelation. His mind wandered to the night that paused their friendship, mentally slapping himself for being so naive.

"I am a fool." He muttered to himself.

No matter how much pride he held, Eir's place in his heart was undeniably special. There was no other being that took to Loki so easily, except maybe his mother of course, but even she had boundaries with the prince. Eir was truly unique and everyone that encountered her knew it, Loki especially. She was incredibly kind to anyone she crossed paths with, her loyalty to her friends never wavered and the thirst she had for adventure was impossible to fill. As much as he hated admitting it, the two complemented each other like a coordinated outfit.

He continued to ponder everything she'd told him, not being able to follow completely through with why she was so upset. Confessing certain feelings and a kiss were genuine reasons for things to turn sour, that he understood. She hadn't returned the kiss or confession though. However, she did mutter a very quick apology and bolt in the opposite direction. If anyone should be upset, shouldn't it be him?

A series of knocks swayed his thoughts, and at the sound of his door opening he shot up.

"Mother, why knock if you walk in anyways?" The prince walked out of his bedroom, making sure to shut his door completely. He didn't need her prying eyes to land upon either of the books she'd given him. It would only raise questions.

"Because I would like you to know someone is coming in at least." Frigga floated towards her son.

"And if I were to be doing other activities?" Loki snapped back, a light flush crept up his cheeks.

"Darling boy, surely you've learned to lock your door during such moments. You remember last time." She replied, unbothered and placing a hand on his shoulder. His forehead furrowed at the gesture._ She wanted something_. He raised a brow in question. "Where are the Lucky Seven going tonight?" The Queen asked, emphasizing the nickname the group had given themselves long ago. "Your father is still upset about the last adventure you all went on, it would be wise to call it off."

His face warped in confusion. It was already dusk, and he'd yet to hear word of a journey. Even an impulsive one would be out of tune for the group with how late it was becoming.

"Mother I-" He started, ready to reassure her of no adventure when realization dawned on him. _Eir._ Thoughts clouded his mind, unsure of what he should tell the woman in front of him. The woman who was now glaring daggers at him.

"Loki." She warned, daring him to lie to her.

A sly grin spread across his face and he let out a breathy chuckle. "I assure you mother, I will go and let them know." The grip tightened on his shoulder as he began to move away.

"Son, this is not something to take lightly. It is a warning. Had your mirage faltered and the elves caught wind of it, the lot of you would be dead right now because of your last trip." Frigga's hand dropped to his chest, counting back to the last adventure he'd been on. "Your father is the one that has to explain the outcome of these adventures to not only their families, but all of Asgard some of the time. Take that into consideration, he may truly punish your actions now that you lot are growing up." She finished, but kept a close eye on her son while he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence Loki finally let out a deep sigh.

"I will go a let them know mother, I swear." He gave her a reassuring smile, hoping she'd let him leave before it was too late.

"If they still choose to go?" She countered, taking a few steps back to give them both some more room.

"I will send for you, it can be stopped before it truly gets started." The Queen seemed to finally buy his response as she made her leave towards the door.

"I mean it Loki." Was the last thing he heard before she was gone.

Loki looked at the clock on the wall, _they've already left_. The pounding of his heart began as panic set in. He quickly slid his boots on and darted out of the room. Eir actually lied to him and got away with it.

—

She hurried towards the courtyard in hopes Loki wasn't following her. Due to the emotional state she'd left in, she wasn't particularly worried.

"Eir!" A lively voice called from the opposite end of the corridor. A smile graced her features as she headed towards the refreshing face, meeting him midway and right in front of the foyer.

"Oh surely you aren't running behind as well Thor?" She mocked while clinging into his arm.

"Me, late? Absolutely not." He played along, noting her sarcasm.

For as long as he could remember Eir had always been around. Thor was not nearly as close with her as his brother, but he was rather fond of the girl and simply took her as part of the family. They got along easily, and she was always quite eager to learn new fighting styles from him. After a while he'd grown a bit attached and it wasn't very long before their friendship began to truly bloom.

The pair began a merry skip down the stone way, heading to the stables. Even though she was being practically dragged more than halfway through, a fit of giggles filled the trail. The lighthearted laughing stopped as the two noticed Lady Sif stride, angrily towards them.

"The same time every trip. How is it that you three always manage to be late?" Her arms were crossed while her feet tapped away on the ground.

"There's only two of us this time..." Thor started by raising his hand, but let his voice trail off at the disapproving look he was being given.

"There **are** only going to be two of you correct?" Sif's attention was focused now on the other girl. With a quirked eyebrow and piercing gaze, she was demanding a response.

Eir didn't dare drop her stance. She didn't want Sif to even know she'd ran into The God of Mischief. "Correct, are we ready to go?" The blonde directed her question towards the stables, heading to see the rest of the crew.

—

"Kari." Loki began, rushing into the barn giving the keeper an icy glare. "Where did they go and how long ago?" He cut right to chase, knowing the stubborn man wasn't one to give direct answers immediately.

"Who?" The curly haired stable keeper asked.

"Kari, I am not here for your games this evening. This is a direct order from The Queen." Loki warned, noticing the man stiffen at the mention of his mother. "Where did The Lucky Seven wander off too?" He held eye contact with the older man and took a step towards him. There was no time for this.

Kari swallowed dryly but kept a cheeky smile on his face before answering. "Prince Thor wouldn't budge on their whereabouts, but they seemed to head east from what I could tell. Den is saddled up and ready to ride if you must go."

Loki didn't respond but strode into the stables and towards the familiar stall, mounting the stallion as quickly as he opened the door. He steadied himself, being sure his swift movements didn't startle the creature. The last thing he needed was another delay.

"When should I expect you back?" Kari called as he raced out on foot.

"No idea!" Was the last thing the stable man heard before Loki was gone.

—

The crew hopped off their horses as they encountered a thick brush, knowing the animals wouldn't go through it all without difficulty. They tied them off several trees and looked into the wooded abyss.

"If the map I have is correct, once we're through this we should be at the top of a hill. It looks like that's where the city begins!" Hogun said while he looked over a battered piece of paper. Sif scoffed and jumped over a fallen branch, beginning their journey into the forest.

"You'd think with this being a forbidden town it would have more security." She noted and cut through a few vines. The crew was quick to follow, not wanting to get separated.

Eir thought back on what Loki had told her about the town being heavily guarded. Surely it wouldn't be as easy as rolling down a hill. What if they did notify The King? That really wouldn't be good.

"And if there are guards?" Eir asked. She wanted to run into as little problems as possible.

"We battle them until we can pass." Thor's voice thundered behind her.

"You said you were going to find information from the palaces library didn't you Eir?" Hogun questioned. His comment caused the company to make a slight pause and look towards her.

"Find anything?" Sif cocked an eyebrow, pressing for information knowing she wasn't the best liar.

"Nothing. I ran into Loki, didn't want to risk him poking around." Eir tried brushing off the questions. She was already going behind Loki's back by even making the trip, she wasn't going to break his trust even more. Not until it was necessary at least.

Sif hummed in response, then turned back to pushing through the woodland ahead of her. Eir jumped at a hand brushing against the middle of her back. A goofy smile spread on her face when she noticed Fandral leaning down a bit.

"You're sure he isn't suspicious?" The blonde warrior practically whispered. He was always a bit more wary of Loki's mischief than the others but never seemed any different towards Eir. A part of her always questioned why, she just never cared enough to look any further.

"Probably." Eir shrugged, not leaving the topic open for discussion and quickly moving away. Fandral had a nasty taste stain his mouth at her response. He wasn't positive, but sensed something about her answer.

—

"Son of a bitch." Loki cursed to himself when he noticed six horses tied off of several different tree branches, confirming the crew had already been here.

He knew he didn't have much time and weighed his options. If he turned around now, the chances of anyone making it to the group before they walked into their death traps were slim. Even if he continued there wasn't a guarantee he'd make it in time. All of it was risky.

The prince took a deep sigh and swung off of the horse, tying him up before going into the almost pitch black woods. If nobody came back, surely his mother would notice.

—

"Do we have a plan of action if there are guards or are we just-" Hogun began,

"We fight. There is no time for confrontation or bargaining." Thor interrupted, clearly frustrated by how long it took them to make it through the bog.

The company had been only a few yards from the woodland war zone when they, unbeknownst to them at the time, entered their next war zone.


	4. Oh for fucks sake, here we go again

**Hello! I'm really excited about both this chapter and the next! I've already almost completed chapter 5, just needs to be revised. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one! **

**—**

The company continued forward after emerging from the forest. They had already mutually assumed it couldn't be much longer before they reached their destination, and hurried their pace. Eir's thoughts were still focused on the potential consequences if they were caught. Especially considering this time she knew the disaster they were getting into and still chose to proceed.

The closer they got to the peak of the hill they were treading, the more anxious everyone got. Oblivious to what may be awaiting them, they moved even quicker than before. But once they reached the top they were hit with just what they expected: guards. Not just any guards though, these guards were made of stone, as if for decoration.

"Looks like we came up the wrong side." Thor started, a laugh escaping with his words.

"Brilliant!" Volstagg brooded while throwing himself to the ground. "It's already nighttime, we have run out of time. Finding our way around these statues this late is pointless."

"I don't think going around is an option Volstagg." Sif said, jogging down to find a break in the guards.

Thor wasn't far behind her while Hogun decided to make a check on the opposite end. It seemed that the barrier of guards surrounded the abbandoned city entirely.

"Well in that case," A cocky smirk flashed on Thor's lips. Before any objection could've been made Mjolnir busted through the stone soldiers, making a solid entryway for the crew. "After you." The blonde prince stepped aside for Lady Sif to make her way through, but not before the line of guards to began moving.

The smile quickly fell from Thor's face, looking at the rest of his friends racing towards him in arms. Eir pulled an arrow out and in one swift move launched it towards one of the guards getting in between the group, immediately crumbling him. The newfound battle proceeded.

One after the other, they each went down. It took a matter of minutes and little effort to get the immediate stones taken out. A low laugh escaped Fandral lips as he beheaded the last statue.

"I propose we go in now, before someone is sent after us." Sif snapped before she walked over the rock crumbles and into the darkness. Sweat dripped from everyone while they exchanged questionable looks.

"I'll go talk to her. She's had one of those days." Fandral excused himself, following the way the brunette went. The rest of the company remained together, catching their breaths momentarily.

As they began gathering their weapons, preparing for their journey, rocks began shooting up from the ground on which they laid. Eir locked eyes with Thor, disbelief radiating on both faces as they had just watched one of the guards reform. Mjonlir flew through the air once again, destroying each statue as they all began reforming.

"We need to go!" Volstagg shouted above the commotion before drawing his sword. The sculptures started building themselves back up faster each time once was taken out.

The remaining group members began panicking after realizing Mjolnir wasn't able to keep up with the pace of reconstruction.

"We need to make a run for it!" Thor began, wielding his hammer before throwing it back at some attacking guards. "I can hold them off long enough. Take off into the woods, we can regroup later!" He finished.

Eir hated the idea of leaving him to this alone; though nodded her head in agreement after watching Volstagg take off into the forest, no questions asked. Hogun was next, taking a few more guards out before following his friend. As she began taking her leave a hand grabbed her, pulling her away from the forest edges.

She whipped her body around ready to attack but she felt her face pale and stomach drop when she noticed ocean eyes staring at her furiously.

"Damn."

"What in Odin's name were you thinking?" Loki spat out and tightened his grip on her wrist. "No, forget your answer, you weren't thinking." The prince stopped her before she could even think.

"Eir, go!" Thor landed from a high jump next to her. "Loki, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" He asked, taking note of his little brother beside the girl.

"I'm here to bring you back. You've already woken the guards, so I'm sure father's been notified!" Loki argued. His jaw was clenched while his lips pressed together in a tight line. She knew he'd been pushed too far.

Eir didn't want to make things worse, but it frustrated her at how easily he swayed her decisions. It wasn't always a bad thing, but sometimes being controlled like that spoiled her mood. With a deep sigh, she made her final decision while watching Thor battle alone.

"It's fine Thor! You go, I'm going back!" Eir hollered. She shook Loki's grip and started back the way she came, him hot on her heels.

"I cannot believe you lied to me Eir. Do you have any idea how serious—" The prince stopped speaking and a grunt escaped his lips as she planted a small blade into his shoulder. There was no going back at this point, but the way his eyes glossed over made her want to rewind.

"I am _so _sorry." She whispered letting the blade go.

Wasting no time she turned around dashing past Thor and into the forbidden forest. She didn't get the chance to see, but she heard a shout of disbelief from the older brother.

**—**

Naturally her first step into the woods she took a nasty tumble. The incline of the hill almost made no sense, then again she couldn't see much past the guards earlier. It didn't take her very long before she was able to stop herself. Looking around she could barely see the moonlight shine around her. What she could make out wasn't very much, just bushes and more trees. Eir scoffed to herself and looked to the top of the hill from which she tumbled, hoping to see Thor's figure. Her hopes fell flat, not even hearing the God. She unsheathed a blade from her thigh holster and began moving around slowly. There wasn't a huge time gap between the time the group separated and she was sure they couldn't have wandered too far.

As she strolled carefully through the forest her mind drifted back to what had happened five minutes prior. She really stabbed her best friend and it was finally settling into her conscious. Even though the knife wasn't necessarily harmful, it didn't make her feel any less horrible.

Loki meant the world to Eir and the thought of betraying him had never crossed her mind. Even in the months they drifted apart she always stood beside him; going as far as attempting to lie to the queen to cover his neck. At the end of the day they'd always been able to count on each other. Her stomach twisted at the thought of their next meeting. If he didn't feel let down before, he definitely would now.

"Eir!" A familiar voice called out in the dark, causing Eir's spirits to perk up a bit.

"Thor?" She responded and tried following his voice when he shouted back. It was still uncomfortably dark so finding him was going to be a bit of a challenge.

She heard leaves crumbling somewhat nearby. "Stay where you are, I'm coming to you." He said while she heard footsteps getting closer.

"Okay. I'm over this way!" Eir spoke up louder, bouncing up and down in anticipation. It was becoming harder for her to keep still even though it had only been a few seconds since she heard his voice. When he wasn't directly behind her when she disappeared into the woods she didn't think she'd see him so soon.

"Eir?" A smile spread across her face when she noticed his voice right in front of her.

"Hey!" She greeted him eagerly and stepped forward. Having someone with her automatically made her feel much safer; though she knew she wasn't even nearly. A hand rested itself on the upper part of her arm and she immediately knew who it belonged to and it wasn't Thor.

"You stabbed me." Loki's cool voice came closer while his hand ran down to hold her one empty hand.

**—**

_Damn illusions. _

"What are you even doing here?" Her voice was cold. Even though he couldn't see her, it was apparent by her tone she was glaring at him. "I thought coming here was a _bad decision, _a _death mission_"

He lowered his head and tugged her a bit closer. "It is, but do you truly believe I would let you go alone Eir? I've told you before that wherever you go I'll follow." It was absurd to him that she'd think he wouldn't have come after her. No matter their feelings towards one another, she was his best friend and he cared. "Still, that doesn't make me any less angry. Why would you even think about coming here knowing what you know? You are so much smarter than this. You're being reckless"

She was at a loss for words. He was right, she typically wouldn't seek out this much danger. Adventure was one thing, this was a lot more than just a simple adventure, no matter how much she lied to herself.

"We should find your brother." She said bluntly. Answering his questions were at the bottom of her to-do list considering she didn't have a good answer for them.

"Eir." The way he said her name sent shivers down her back and not in a good way.

Before he could begin another lecture she began calling out for the missing prince. She curled her fingers around Loki's and pulled him along for a few steps. She knew he was mad, arguing wasn't going to help them right now though.

He wasn't being very compliant and stuck himself in place, no matter how hard she tugged. Her shoulders dropped after she whirled around to face her friend. "We can discuss my decisions later Moonshine, but for now we really do need to find your brother." She pleaded while her thumb began tracing patterns over the side of his hand.

It wasn't a big win, but the grip on her hand loosened up and he started forward. Eir hummed in success, following behind him. Not many steps into their walk a ball of light appeared in his left hand, lighting the way.

_Finally. _Eir thought to herself and let out a soft sigh.

She'd always been a bit scared of pitch darkness and what could be lurking within. Being somewhat stranded in a practically unexplored forest didn't make matters any better. Pondering on the thought of it being unexplored she spoke up.

"Loki, any idea what could be out here with us?"

"Not very sure if I'm being quite honest. You know just as much as I do. That book was the only bit I had of what lays within the barriers." He admitted; her body stiffened at his response. Most of her knew that would be his answer, but still wished he'd had more information up his sleeve.

"Wonderful."

Noticing her body tense up, Loki pulled Eir even closer to his side as they continued through the darkness. "We will figure something out Eir," A faint sound of grunting could be heard in the distance, to which direction he began a quicker pace. "We always do." The last words were drug out while the pair neared noise.

Eir kept herself positioned a step behind Loki, despite the hold he had on her hand, as he threw the orb light into the abyss. She swallowed hardly, keeping a tight grip on her knife and barely peaking around as the light faded. It was only a glimpse, but what she saw made the ground sway under her feet.


End file.
